What Things May Come
by lovethebroken
Summary: Everyone gets a 'very' big suprise that could cause a little bit of a big problem. .ML. .MM. .AI.


Title: What Things May Come

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything associated with that copyright. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student. Have mercy..

Chapter 1

Liz sat quietly in her room as she starred at a picture of her and Max. She smiled as she looked over at the bed where they had made love almost a month ago. They were seeing each other again but in secret. Or at least trying to. In Roswell, there lots of secrets, this just added to it.

There was a knock on her door, "Honey."

Liz turned to her mom entering and she smiled, "Morning."

"Your dad and I won't be home until late tonight. Fund Raiser we mistakenly volunteered for." She gave a small laugh and said bye as she left the room.

Liz went back to starring at Max. She sighed as she picked up her backpack and headed for school.

Max came trotting down the stairs and almost ran over his mom, "Oh...sorry mom."

He smiled at her and then gave her a gentle hug.

She was surprised, "You're in a good mood."

He sat down at the table next to Isabel and across from his dad. His dad looked up from his paper, "Have been for the past month or so."

Isabel glanced at him wondering. He smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. Just in a good mood I guess."

At Roswell High...

Maria opened her locker and caught a glimpse of the pictures of her and Michael. She huffed. She had to take those down. She just hadn't found time to or she just didn't want to. Alex popped up beside her and saw the pictures. Maria looked at him then quickly shut the locker.

"What?" she said defensively. Alex shrugged. He felt her pain. He really liked Isabel or dare he say love. He said that he'd do anything and everything for her and when she asked him to walk away and respect the destiny. He did so and didn't complain or grumble. Maria on the other hand, had a fit whenever Michael told her. They hadn't even talked since and would usually turn the other way if they saw each other. The only and soul person who was happy about the decisions of destiny was Tess.

Max walked down the hall with the normal Monday pace of the crowd. He saw Liz coming his way. She was probably going to her locker. She glanced over at him and gave a little smirk. He winked at her as they walked on past. Max had to admit it was getting very hard to walk by her and not touch her. His heart ached. Liz saw Maria and Alex talking quietly against the lockers. She stopped, "Hey guys."

Maria looked her up and down, "Okay....look Monday isn't a big and happy deal. And in fact no day is for that matter."

Liz stood there looking innocent of all charges held against her and then Alex finished Maria's comment.

"We just want to know what your secret is. Drugs. Herbal teas. Yoga. You know the usual stuff."

Liz laughed, "I don't know. I guess I just realized I'm okay with it all you know. Destiny is destiny. Let it run its course all it wants to. I'm happy."

Liz gave a big smile and waved bye. They both gave her a nod as she walked away and then both looked at each other.

"Drugs."

Liz was trying to focus on her math teacher's assignment, but she was getting distracted at the thought of Max sitting behind her. He could watch her, but couldn't look at him without being noticed. It made her sick to her stomach. She rubbed her eyes and tried to clear her head. Maybe it wasn't Max that was making her sick. She was actually feeling sick. She swallowed and looked at the door.

"Oh God." She whispered to herself then covered her mouth. She quickly got and ran out the door. Her teacher watched the door shut then looked at the class. Max looked concerned.

"Ms. King," the girl that sat next to Liz looked up at the teacher, "Would you check on Ms. Parker please? Thank you."

Kelly nodded as she got up and walked out the door. Max was about to go crazy because he couldn't go check on her. They couldn't draw attention to themselves. He starred at the clock as he twirled his pencil in his hand. Ten minutes. He was getting nervous.

Kelly came back in and stopped at the teacher as she whispered something to him. He nodded in agreement to whatever she was saying. He watched as Kelly gathered her things up and then went to gather Liz's things up. She left the room. Max looked back up at the clock, five minutes to go until class change. He didn't care about his work that was due at the end of the hour but he cared about Liz. Three minutes. Was she sick? Maybe that was it the flu had been going around. One minute. Of course, Max didn't have to worry about getting sick he didn't. The bell. He shot up out of his seat and out the door before anyone. He walked down the hall to the office. Liz was sitting in a chair with a wet washcloth to her forehead. She looked pale. It wasn't normal, it couldn't have been.

"Max."

He turned around to see Michael. He guessed he must have looked weird just starring into the office window like this.

"What are you doing?" Michael looked through the window and saw Liz, "She looks awful."

Max looked back at her and nodded. Michael patted him on the shoulder, "Good thing we don't get sick, huh?"

Max nodded as he walked away with him.

Max had heard Liz had gone home. First chance he got he was gone too. He sighed as he entered the chemistry and Tess was waiting for him. She was starring at him with a smile on her face. He was not in the mood for her little games or comments today.

"Hi Max."

He sat down next to her at the station desk, "Hey."

"What's wrong? You're not happy."

He looked at her with a blank look then shook his head as he looked forward again. She bit her lip and then said, "Is there anything I can do...."

With that, she put her hand gently on his thigh. He jerked it off quickly. Tess sighed, getting him to like her was hard enough. She began to think it was never going to happen. 'Destiny' she just kept reminding herself. 'It will happen. Destiny'

Alex sat quietly watching Tess. He still could not believe this was happening. Three months since she'd been here and everything had gone to hell. He didn't like her, at all. Then something he hadn't expected. She turned around and looked at him. He starred her down. He finally looked at Maria, she was looking at him. Maria followed his previous gaze. Tess. Maria gave a smart kellick grin and Tess copied and waved.

Max climbed the ladder to Liz's room. He skipped the rest of school. He was too concerned to stay there. She was lying on the bed asleep with a trash can next to her bed. He opened the window silently and then closed it. He pulled out the desk chair and sat down. He watched her sleep. She had some pink to her cheeks but she was mostly pale. Liz groaned as she opened her eyes. She gasped not prepared to see Max there.

"Max..."

She exhaled slowly, she felt another coming. She got out of bed as she kneeled beside the trash can. Max got down beside her.

"I hate this." She braced herself on the trash can. Max gathered her long dark hair and held as she threw up once more. It didn't bother Max, it just bothered him she was hurting. He grabbed the washcloth on the night stand and handed it to her. She breathed deeply and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped her mouth as she leaned back on his strong frame. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay..."

Liz got up and felt dizzy. Max helped her back into bed. He smiled at her gently, "I'm gonna take care of this."

Liz closed her eyes as she laid her head back on her pillow. Max left the room carrying the trash can and came back about three, four minutes later. He sat it down and took his jacket off tossing it on the chair. He went to the opposite side of the bed and laid down beside her. He put his arm around her gently and held her.

"If you don't want to be here I understand."

"I want to be here." He brushed the hair off her face as she gave a small smile. He kissed her forehead again as she closed her eyes. He would stay with her as long as she wanted.

Maria entered Liz's room, "Hey Li......oh my God."

Max sat up and Liz laid there. Liz watched Maria's reaction. She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes. Max stood up, "Hey Maria."

Maria looked at Liz, "You're supposed to be sick."

"I am."

Maria pointed at Max, "That's not sick..."

"He came to check on me, Maria. It's nothing." Liz leaned her head back on the wall. She was feeling better but still woozy from throwing up.

Maria nodded, "Okay. "

Max stepped toward Maria, "Please don't say anything to anyone. Please."

Maria looked into his begging eyes and then back at Liz, "Alright. I won't."

"Thank you, Maria." Max sat back down on the bed. Maria moved Max's jacket and sat down.

"How are feeling girl?" Maria leaned forward resting her arms on her knees.

Liz nodded, "I feel better. The nurse said the flu is going around. So be careful, I'm contagious."

Maria looked over at Max, "Lucky for you, huh?"

Max nodded slowly then looked back at Liz starting to get out of bed, "You need something? I'll get it."

Liz shook her head. Maria watched Max. He was on edge as he watched Liz. She almost smiled, he still loved her.

Maria looked down at the floor, "Are you two..."

They both looked at Maria as she looked up. She glanced back and forth between the two and smiled softly as she shook her head.

"Soul mates..."

A month later...

Liz leaned against the counter biting her nails starring off into space. Maria came up next to her, "Hello..."

Liz looked at her blankly, "Yeah.."

"Are you okay? You've been...somewhere else all night long."

Liz smiled, "Just tired."

Maria nodded and she patted her on the back, "Okay, well, I'll close. We're dead anyway. I got this, you go home."

Liz hugged her, "Thank you."

Maria watched her go and looked back at the familiar face starring at her from the kitchen window. Michael realized they were starring at each other. He broke it and went back to cleaning.

Liz stood in her bathroom combing out her hair starring in the mirror. She laid the brush on the counter and picked up her chap stick and put it on slowly. She put it in her makeup bag and then looked over at the ept box lying on the counter. She sighed as she looked back at the mirror.

Max had gone to bed early. Between overtime at work and the overdue homework, he was tired. He tried to spend as much time with Liz as possible without being noticed and it turned out to be harder than they both had expected. He opened his eyes at the tapping sound at his window. Liz. He got up slowly and opened it.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah.." He stepped back and helped her in then went to turn on his lamp. He sat back down on his bed and yawned. She pulled out the desk chair and sat down in front of him. He looked at her oddly, "What's wrong?"

She pulled out a brown paper sack from her coat pocket and hand it to him. He looked at it then at her. She leaned forward starring at it, "Open it."

He smiled a little as he pulled out the pet box. He felt his heart stop. He looked up at her. She wouldn't look into his eyes. She couldn't. He opened the box and pulled out the applicator, he knew the answer but he had to see it. He starred at it. Pregnant.

"So much for trying to keep quiet..."

He looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He sighed as he pulled the chair to the bed, "Comere'."

He held her as she began to cry. It never hit him this could happen. Now he felt sick. A scared sick. What now? This was a whole new problem in itself. He didn't know who for. Liz, himself, the new found four. Liz pulled back as she wiped her tears away, "Now what?"

"I...uhhh...I don't know babe." He ran his hands through his hair trying to think, "Do you know how far you are?"

She looked off toward the wall and shook her head, "Maybe two months...I don't know...close to it."

"Alright..."

"Max...," he smiled gently at her as their eyes connected, "Do you know what is going to happen?"

His softened some, "No I'm not sure. I guess it would be normal, you know."

She shook her head, "I don't think it will. Everything that has been happening is like a month in advance. I was reading this thing on the net and it said morning sickness is common in the second month....I had it during the first month. That wasn't the flu Max. I'm tired, moody; I'm just so hungry..."

He caressed her face as he smiled, "Don't worry...okay. It'll be okay."

He kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
